gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Gear Solid:Snake Tales
Metal Gear Solid:Snake Tales Chapter 1 Date: March 18, 2015 Sunshine, birds chirping, melting snow. Kids playing in the street. The first warm day of spring after a brutal winter. Solid Snake, now going under the alias David Pliskin, was in his backyard with his adopted daughter Catherine and her friend Katnis. All three were happy to be able go outside without being blasted by cold air. Snake, dressed in a black tank top, blue jeans, and round sunglasses sat on the edge of his seat, looking at the two girls in front of him. Each in little sundresses to commemorate the warm weather. "Alright, you just killed-or knocked out all the guards in the area. What's your next step?" Snake asked, Catherine's hand darted up "Yes?" "Hide the bodies in lockers or other convenient locations." she said Snake nodded and tossed her a piece of candy "Got anything to add, bookworm?" Katnis cleared her throat "You didn't specify where this hypothetical mission is. The forest, on a tanker, military base. Details are important." Snake nodded as the girl was right, "Tanker, I guess." "Then why not just throw the bodies overboard?" Katnis asked Catherine pointed with her thumb "That does sound easier." Snake sighed "Alright, lesson's over for today, go... do whatever eleven year olds do." Snake hunched back in the chair as the girls went off to play. He couldn't believe it had been a full calender year since Liquid's Insurrection. How much his life had changed since then was mind blowing, but the lack of fighting had left him antic, excited, a wanting to go back. He felt like he was going through withdrawal. "Hey dad...?" Catherine's asked Snake opened his eyes and stared at her "What?" She pointed behind him, an agent was standing at the door to the back yard. Snake sighed, got up, walked over and rested his arms on the fence door. The agent was in his early twenties, dark blond hair, rectangular shades, and earpiece on his right side. He had a five o'clock shadow and his breath reaked of alcohol "And what do you want?" Snake hissed "Just here to check up on things, Mr. Solid Snake." The agent replied in his monotone voice Snake chuckled "Here to make sure the government's hush money is being put to good use?" The agent shuddered a bit "That's part of the reason, sir. You see I represent the IIA, International Intel-" Snake cut him off "Intelligence Agency, subsidiary of ArmsTech. Yeah I know, what do you want?" "How did yo-You have an ally on the inside." The agent said. He thought for a moment "Roy Campbell?" Snake remained silent "Noted." "What is it you want, this time?" Snake asked "Mr. Snake, please, allow me to introduce myself, I am Agent Jericho and I've been sent here to recruit you for a special mission. We need your help to-" "Blow up a Metal Gear, stop some lunatic with a disease that could wipe out an entire city with just a single drop, stop a Cyborg Ninja who's gone nuts, or rescue someone you put in harms way and now you're too idiotic to do yourselves?" Snake said, folding his arms. The agent scratched his temple "The last one..." "Get someone to do your dirty work." Snake said "I'm done." "We can't get Campbell's lapdog, Raiden to do it. He's off in Nicaragua." The agent said "At least, think it over, Solid Snake." Snake tapped a cigarette out, and lit it "I'm retired. And call me Pliskin." The agent nodded, placed a small card in Snake's hand, and went back to his car. As he did, Snake returned to his chair, where almost as soon as he took his seat, Catherine and Katnis were on him like moths to a lamp, bombarding him with questions. "Are you gonna do it!? Are you gonna kick some bad guy ass?" Catherine shouted Snake placed a hand on each girl's head to stop them from bouncing, and to keep his sanity level in check. "I don't know if I am." Snake said "What's the worst that can happen?" Catherine asked "Well..." Snake said, shifting in his seat "I could get injected with yet another strain of a virus that could wipe out the entire planet by a doctor who's brother I was best friends with and, who tried to kill me. Or yet another clone of my father could reveal himself, pissed off I killed dear old dad, or the government could stab me in the back as soon as the mission's over and kill me just so I don't spill all their secrets." Catherine scoffed "You watch way too many movies, dad." "And what did we do all winter?" Snake asked his daughter "Watched...movies." Catherine said Snake smiled, ruffled her hair and went inside, and stopped at the stair case. He moved his hand until he found an indent, applied some pressure and caused two doors to swing out. His hidden armory. Weapons he'd collected over the past decade. At the top, his bandanna, faded, but he could still make out the infinity symbol. Snake ran his fingers across the fabric and sighed. He pulled out his phone, took out the agent's card, and dialed the number, he picked up "Agent Jericho." "I'm in." Snake said, hanging up directly after, giving the young agent no time to react. Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Fan Stories